I'm Just The Same As I Was
by FlawlessKlaine
Summary: In the homophobic Anderson family, are two boys who share a secret. Second cousins Kurt and Blaine. One day they meet on a birthday...
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: In the homophobic Anderson family, there are two boys who share a secret, second cousins Kurt and Blaine. One day they meet on a birthday... _

**A/N **

**I was at my best friend's birthday (happy birthday Ellen!) and her hyper cousins came too, so we brought them to the playground ;) and when we were there I was bored and thinking about a new ff idea, then this popped into my head and I was like, Omg I have to write this! So, here it is (: **

**I'll write this with the awesome Sophie aka Gleek1997 aka SDCriss1997 on Twitter! :D I sent her this idea and she was like WRITE IT RIGHT NOW and I asked if she wanted to help (: lufu Sophie! This is the first chapter written by (how surprisingly) me :D the next chapter will be written by Sophie ^^ **

**I'm talking too much, well, I just hope you'll enjoy the story! (YAY TEENAGE DREAM ON SHUFFLE) R&R & enjoy :') **

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine, just like Darren Criss is not mine (not yet hehe) or Chris Colfer (also not yet) ^^ When Darren & Chris will be mine, they'll be my gay best friends cause they're obviously in love with each other.**

'Blaine! Come on, were leaving to aunt Susan! It's her birthday, remember?'

Blaine's dad yelled at him like he was 100 miles away. 'Yes dad! I'm coming!'

He checked himself in the mirror for the last time, red pants, black shoes (with no socks of course) and a gray shirt with a striped bowtie. Blaine Anderson had to admit, he kinda had fashion sense, but wasn't this too...gay? Or faggy, like his family liked too call it. Blaine hated his family, and he hated birthdays with his family, they'd always talk about their successful jobs as lawyer or doctor or something.

Blaine is nothing like that, he wants to sing for thousands of people, or just sing in some lame bar, as long as it is singing it's great.

While Blaine walked downstairs he reminds something, 'Dad!' He said and his father turned around, wearing a suit, which he always did if they went to a birthday, so it'd look like he was always dressed like a gentleman or something, Blaine didn't care.

'Yes, Blaine?' His father asked, judging his outfit 'You sure you'll wear that?' 'Yes.' Blaine said, he totally got the silent hint, but he was 17, he could choose his own clothes and he likes this. 'Okay...Well, what did you want to ask?' His dad said, annoyed at the fact that his son didn't dress up normal. 'Is it true that Kurt will also come?' Blaine smiled, thinking about the last time he saw Kurt, they were both around eight, and it was his father's birthday

_'KURTIE!' Blaine yelled when the porcelain skinned boy walked in. 'BLAINERS' Kurt had yelled back and they hugged each other closely. 'I missed you' Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, Kurt blushed 'I missed you too' they pulled away from their hug. 'Hello boys!' Blaine's dad said to them 'Hello' Kurt said shyly and shaked Mr. Anderson's hand. _

_They walked in the living room where the other family members were. 'Haha, Peter, you have to hear this story!' Blaine's aunt Susan said 'I was at my work, and some guy called, he needed a lawyer because he had attached someone because they kept calling him a 'fag' and I was like, dude you ARE a fag!' Everyone started laughing and Kurt opened his mouth 'There's nothing wrong with that, is it?' He asked with an innocent face, Blaine grabbed his hand and nodded. Susan looked down at their hands 'Everything is wrong with that. It's not normal for two man to hold hands.' Kurt quickly let go of Blaine's hand, whispering sorry. _

_They went upstairs to Blaine's room 'Blaine, shall we play with your Power Rangers?' Kurt asked and Blaine nodded 'Yes they should get married!' They set the pink and the blue power ranger next to each other 'Which one is the girl?' Blaine said 'None, they're both boys' Kurt said and the two boy Power Rangers got married. Sadly, Kurt had to leave very quickly after that, and Blaine hugged Kurt tightly 'Bye Kurt! You're my bestest friend!'_

Blaine smiled again, and ran after his father and mother, jumping in the back seat of the car, ready to sing along with the radio. 'ROCK MY WORLD INTO THE SUNLIGHT, MAKE THIS DREAM THE BEST I'VE EVER KNOWN, DIRTY DANCING IN THE MOONLIGHT, TAKE ME DOWN LI...' 'Blaine! Shut up!' His father yelled at him 'You ALWAYS sing, you should focus more on your career!' Blaine sighed 'Singing is my career' he said to himself 'What did you say!?' His father said angry 'Nothing!' Blaine closed his eyes, thinking about how awesome it'd be to see Kurt again.

They arrived at the birthday around 1 pm, Blaine being bored the second he walked in, so he grabbed his phone to play Fruit Ninja and sat down on the couch, 'Blaine' his mother whispered at him 'Be social, talk with us or something, this is not how we raised you!'

Blaine sighed, putting his phone away and focussing on the conversation

'So I said to that guy' his father was saying 'You are just confused boy, get a girlfriend, gave sex with her and you'll never think about a boy who says he loves you.' Everyone laughed (except Blaine) and then aunt Susan asked him something 'I'm sorry, what?' He asked, 'Are there any pretty girls at your school, Blaine?' His aunt repeated 'No' Blaine said immediately, 'And any pretty boys?' She asked and his eyes widened 'What?' Everyone laughed again, 'Honey I'm just kidding' aunt Susan said and then the sound of the doorbell rang.

'Hi! Sorry we're late' Blaine heard the familiar voice that belonged to Burt Anderson say, he didn't look up from his phone (he started playing Fruit Ninja again) until he heard another voice 'Aunt Susan! I missed you!' It was a high pitched, angelic voice that made him want to smile.

He looked up from his phone and ran to the hall, 'KURT' He screamed 'BLAINE' Kurt yelled back and they hugged each other tightly, just like the last time they saw each other, Blaine pulled back and looked into Kurt's beautiful eyes...

_Wait, beautiful? _

_Where did that come from? _

Blaine blushed and looked down, but when Kurt asked him how he was, he couldn't help but look up into those beautiful eyes again

**A/N Yay! That was the first chapter, I hope you liked it! For everyone who was confused about pretty girls at Blaine's school...Blaine is a junior at Westerville High School ^^ Please Review, next chapter is written by Sophie! (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HI! I'm scared about this chap 'cause I don't wanna mess up and it feels weird writing with someone else but yeah! So I am Gleek1997 and I hope you enjoy, btw you may die of cheesiness but yeahh.**

**Okay, so you're all gonna love this cuz Sophie is amazing and please review :) **

**I've seen how many views this story has, and I'd like it if you review/fav/alert or whatever ^^**

**Disclaimer: Sophie and I don't own Glee, but we do live under Chris' bed (:**

...

"How are you?" There's that angelic voice you've grown to miss over the last few years, it sounds so innocent and pure. Then you look up into his eyes and wow! They're even more beautiful than you remember; they're the colour of a clear summer sky. You think he's talking to you but all you can focus on are his eyes and the way they sparkle when he smiles. His lips, so plump and pink and why are you thinking about his lips? STOP! Focus on the conversation. "Blaine! Blaine, hello?"

"Er sorry, you were saying?"

Kurt's confusion just makes him seem cuter "How are you?"

You can't help but blush. Wow, how dumb are you? That was a simple question "I'm good, you?"

"Blaine, are sure you're ok? You look a little flustered"

"No, I'm fine I just need a drink, that's all" Blaine swallowed hard "Do you want a drink?"

"Sure, why not?" Blaine led Kurt into the dining room and escorted him over to the refreshment table.

...

Kurt was standing by the refreshments table looking through the crowd that had gathered in the dining room. There were so many faces he didn't recognise, he hasn't them since he was little, but Blaine's was a face you could never forget. His eyes are like melted dark chocolate, heavenly. His tan making his facial features stand out and those eyebrows... Unmistakable! Blaine wasn't the tallest man Kurt knew but what he lacked in height he made up with his personality. He was funny; could crack a joke over nothing. He was kind, the nicest man Kurt knew. He was loveable; Kurt knew he was falling for him. Blaine was perfect and Kurt could see himself being with Blaine in the near future, if it wasn't for him being his cousin and a guy!

**A/N YAY SOPHIE**

**Please Review?**


End file.
